The disclosure relates to an air outlet for a vehicle and also to an instrument panel for a motor vehicle.
Air outlets are used in vehicles in order to supply air to the passenger compartment of the vehicles. A vehicle passenger can operate the air outlet in order to guide the air flowing out in different directions. The airflow intensity can also be controlled.
By way of example, DE 102 26 441 B3 discloses a ventilation device comprising an outlet. This has a joystick for adjusting the ventilation direction in the horizontal and vertical direction via a lamella position. A further outlet is known from US 2002/0081965 A1 and DE 20 2013 100 257 U1.